


【YOI|勇維】無題 1.4

by Tokemi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokemi/pseuds/Tokemi





	【YOI|勇維】無題 1.4

【YOI|勇維】無題 1.4  
*D/S設定AU  
*勇維  
*我還沒想好要叫什麼，先暫訂無題  
  
  
  
  
勇利有點消化不來。  
  
  
他最景仰且在BDSM圈內聲名遠播的名人，身為主人的維克多，突然間就來到了他的面前，甚至還告知了他們間已經定下了主僕的契約。  
  
  
但是，維克多——  
  
  
「喝完了嗎，主人？」站在旁邊笑眯眯的維克多向他問道，維克多神情快樂得幾乎要跳起舞來。  
  
  
眼前這年輕的亞洲人從此刻開始便是自己的新主人了！光是想像那漂亮的手是如何執起繩子，將他的雙手捆綁、看他的眼神是如何嚴厲，卻又語氣溫柔的挑逗他的神經。噢，對了，想到這，他想他的新主人大概沒能記住他們酒後的協定，維克多慶幸今天的自己開車只能滴酒不沾，要不本該到手的主人可就要像蛞蝓一樣溜了。  
  
  
「雖然已經說過了，但勇利大概不記得吧？」維克多眨著漂亮的眼睛，毫不避諱地盯著勇利，他覺得主人依舊死機的樣子很有趣，「對我的調教只能是無關性行為的，除此之外，勇利想對我做什麼都可以喔！」  
  
  
「不……」勇利發出微弱的聲音，表情似乎還處於驚愕的狀態，音量太小使得維克多傾身，好奇地重複著。  
  
  
「不？」維克多試圖推敲勇利的意思，「難道說，勇利不接受無性——」  
  
  
「不！不不不！維克多，讓我當個主人？」勇利的腦袋重新運作，他不可置信地看著維克多，滿心都在否定自己作為主人的能力，他深怕自己像在學者面前演講，誇大賣弄著自己的無知。  
  
  
試想，調教一個頂尖的主人？這對勇利而言是個頑劣的笑話，維克多分分鐘只靠個眼神便能令他跪下，他的鞭一向具有生命，他的觸碰或許還帶著未知名的電流、能令他起整身的雞皮疙瘩。  
  
  
「為什麼不？」維克多一派輕鬆地回答道，他取走了勇利手中的玻璃杯，將手中托盤放在一旁的櫃子上。  
  
  
他在床緣坐了下來，一面撐著頭一面聽起勇利結巴的辯駁，「因、因為我做奴隸的次數比主人的次數多，雖然是有調教經驗，但老是被說不夠果斷的下手，氣場也太弱……」  
  
  
勇利絞著手指，低著頭，聲音越說越小，他想起了歷來從沒一次能與奴隸有更深入了解的他，稍微陷入了那些讓自己難過的回憶中。忙於感傷，勇利也因此沒看見維克多的嘴角不高興地下垂了，他翹起線條優美的腿，放下了撐著頭部的手臂。  
  
  
「噫！」勇利被他的動作嚇了一跳，維克多突然以指尖抬起了他的下巴，臉部的距離猛然拉近，維克多以體重的優勢壓制了勇利以防他抽身逃跑。  
  
  
  
這下勇利只能僵直了身體，才剛繼續運作的腦袋因為過於慌張而再次死機，只能被動地盯著維克多瞧，微張著嘴，一臉不知所措。  
  
  
維克多打量著勇利——雖然他早就從俱樂部一路打量到剛剛——強迫著勇利與他眼對眼，他們的臉近的幾乎要吻上，面與面之間噴薄的鼻息熱得惱人。  
  
  
「沒有天生就是什麼都會的人啊，親愛的勇利，」維克多的指腹摩挲著被汗水及酒水肆虐過的下顎，指尖很快便又往下輕劃、移上了喉核、最後停在鎖骨上，在白皙的肌膚上輕輕打轉。  
  
  
他露出了一個魅人的笑，將另一隻手擺放在勇利的手上，用最煽情的方式以指尖撫摸，他輕扯著勇利的袖口，玩弄著上頭的鈕扣，那摩挲的動作彷彿一種邀請、一種性意味的挑逗。  
  
  
「勤於動作的人可能拙於開口，就算是再好的繩師也可能在使鞭時彈到自己，擅於言語調教的人不可能沒有出戲的時候，在圈子裡那麼多年，看的人多了，交往過的人勇利大概也知道，」維克多頓了頓，將鎖骨上的手指往右拉，拂過起皺的領口、在肩膀上停下，「我想找的依舊只有合適的主人，而不是完美的主人呢！」  
  
  
他抬起手，搔寵物般地輕撓勇利的下巴，「勇利不想當嗎？適合的主人？」  
  
  
面對維克多的氣勢步步進逼，讓勇利的腦袋總算是再度運轉，他慌得直想後退，可惜大腿被壓著令他無法動彈。他卻因此往後倒去，後背撞上了床頭櫃，發出了極大的聲響。  
  
  
「好痛……痛痛痛……」  
  
  
「勇利，沒事吧？」聽見勇利喊痛的聲音，這下維克多也顧不得誘惑他的新主人了。他站起身，連忙想繞到勇利背後，看看主人的傷勢。  
  
  
少了維克多的體重，被維克多再度觸碰時的勇利彷彿觸了電，下意識地跳了起來，卻又因為身體的遲鈍而滾了下去，並以一種極為難看的姿勢趴跪在地上。  
  
  
「嗯？勇利，為什麼要跑？」維克多一臉困惑，他繞過床鋪，一邊拉起跌的亂七八糟的勇利，一邊讓勇利坐回床上。他不解地倔著嘴，順帶替勇利理了理壓得凌亂的襯衫。  
  
---


End file.
